twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacey Porter
Lacey Porter is a main character in Twisted. She was best friends with Danny Desai and Jo Masterson in her childhood, and the three were being babysat by Tara Desai the day Danny strangled her. Lacey tried to stick with Jo after Danny's arrest but Jo became sad and depressing years after the incident, and Lacey just wanted to forget and have fun - so she abandoned her best friend to become "popular and fun". Five years later when Danny returns to Green Grove, Lacey is shown to still be traumatized and angry with him. Her superficial friends all hated Danny and bullied him when he came to their school, except Lacey's new best friend Regina Crane, who was murdered the night of Danny's return at her own party by an unknown person, resulting in more stress and trauma for Lacey who wants to believe Danny is innocent yet wants to know the truth of her friend's death. She is the ex-girlfriend of Archie Yates and Danny Desai she is shown to be friends with Sarita whom she can be seen to have a somewhat tense relationship with. She is also friends with Phoebe Daly and continues to have a good relationship with Regina's mother Gloria Crane. Despite having a strong relationship with her friend's mother, she has a bad relationship with her mother Judy Porter since she and Samuel Porter divorced the same time as Tara's death and she struggles to forgive her for the additional stress. However, Judy is apparently using Danny's return as a way to "shove her way" back into Lacey's life. Lacey also has a younger sister, Clara Porter. Lacey Porter is portrayed by Kylie Bunbury. Biography In Socio, there is a flashback when Lacey and Jo were younger and playing on a swing set outside of Danny's house. While talking about how Danny has been acting strange lately, Lacey makes a joke that maybe it is puberty. After a long wait, Danny comes out with a red jump rope clearly in a daze. Lacey and Jo ask if he is okay to which he replies, he had to. Lacey and Jo soon end up coming across his Aunt's dead strangled body. Both she and Jo are traumatized by this and soon have nightmares about it, requiring therapy. Sometime after the murder, Lacey and Jo grow apart and Lacey soon becomes one of the most popular girls at school. Five years after Danny killed his aunt, the news is reporting that Danny had got out of juvenile detention and is returning to Green Grove High School. Lacey makes appearance on the news at states that if it were her choice she wouldn't let the "Socio" (Danny) back into school. Lacey is seen later walking with her friends Regina and Sarita. Regina shows Lacey that her nickname for Danny, Socio, is trending on twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her. Sarita and Regina agree that they got her back. In school, Lacey's boyfriend, Archie, tells her that he can't believe Socio is coming back to school and suggest he transfer once he gets the message that no one wants him around. After Archie leaves for class, Lacey goes up to Jo and ask how she's doing. She then begins to tell Jo that she still has the dreams and that day of Danny. After talking for a little Lacey invites Jo to Regina's party but Jo declines the invite. Suddenly the hall goes quiet when Danny appears walking through the hallway, recognizing Lacey and Jo and tries to converse with them only to be pulled away by the principal. Later Lacey's best friend Regina starts coming on to Danny sexually and is shown to have the same necklace his Aunt Tara had in her purse the day of her death. Danny invites Lacey back to his place for some chips after dropping Jo home. The old friends chat about how hard the past was, how they had to grow up with it, and Jo and Lacey separating. Lacey soon falls asleep and Danny covers her with a blanket. Lacey wakes up confused, but sneaks out of Danny's house, oblivious to Danny's mom seeing her. When she hears of Regina's murder, she is skeptical about it being Danny, knowing the two spent the night in his bedroom talking. She still refuses to give her alibi knowing what the town will say about her upon knowing she "spent the night" with him. Jo later confronts her, stating that she knows about her night with Danny and that they both know that Danny didn't kill Regina. When Jo says that she has to give the police Danny's alibi, Lacey refuses for the sake of her reputation. She also tells Jo to stop defending Danny because of the damage it's doing to her reputation even further. Furious, Jo states that Lacey doesn't care about what happens to Danny, but only about what people think of her and nothing else. Jo slams into her shoulder and walks off, leaving Lacey alone. In Grief Is a Five Letter Word, Lacey is walking with Archie, Sarita, and Scott when they see Phoebe crying to a news reporter about Regina's death. Lacey and Sarita instantly become angry and recall that she and Regina haven't even been friends for months. Due to Phoebe's outburst there is now grief counseling and Lacey convinces Archie to seek the guidance of the counselor to cope with Regina's death after noticing his emotionless state. Despite much . She says she doesn't feel she needs to and doesn't want to watch Phoebe cry and lie about her friendship with Regina. Archie tells her that he forgot she is perfectly balanced with her emotions while he isn't showing enough and Phoebe is showing too much. Meanwhile while Jo, Danny, and Rico discuss possible suspects in Regina's murder Lacey's name comes up and Danny says she wouldn't hurt anybody. After Danny leaves to go home he stops by the old fort that the three friends made as kids, seeing that it is still in perfect condition. He walks up to the top and sees Lacey sitting there, who explains to him that sometimes Jo comes over here to keep maintenance. Danny pressures why she doesn't talk to him in public and she says she has bigger things to deal with since her best friend just died. Danny apologizes and asks how she is. After finding out Lacey (as usual) is keeping her head up, Danny questions if she believes he is innocent in murdering Regina, and she reluctlantly nods her head but shows a lot of doubt after. They then go on to talk about Lacey's relationship with Archie (Danny calling him "that guy") and then about their old friendship with Jo. Danny ask why it can't return and Lacey brushes it off, simply saying things are different and standing up to leave. He begs her to stay there with him but she says she has to go. It is then revealed that she left the fort to show up to the grief counseling session with April and takes a seat with Archie. After seeing everybody talk about their time with Regina when hardly liked any of them, Lacey is visibly annoyed. But once Phoebe calls Regina her "soul mate" Lacey has an outburst and calls everyone out and tells them how her friend really felt. Lacey turns to Phoebe and reminds her that she and Regina haven't been friends for a long time and Regina hated her the most, adding that she has no clue how she can sit her and seriously think she is her "soul mate". Phoebe then angrily storms out to sit alone in the hallway. After the session Lacey comes out and says that April made it clear she just needed to let everything out and apologizes to Phoebe. She accepts and they sit for a moment to talk about Regina and their friendships with her. After an awkward talk and finding out Phoebe and Regina lost their friendship to something as dumb as a boy, the girls befriend one another. Physical Appearance Lacey is an African American with long dark brown hair, large brown eyes, flawless mocha skin and dimples. She is very beautiful. Her clothing choices are fashion forward and she favors fitted tops in darker colors topped with cute jackets. Relationships Danny Desai Lacey and Danny have been friends since childhood. When Danny returns to Green Grove after 5 years in juvie, Lacey does not want to associate with her former friend who is now branded a murderer because she cannot trust him and also because of the effect it would have on her reputation. He still tries to rekindle their old friendship. Lacey begins warming up to Danny, and the two almost kiss in the Pilot. But the next day Lacey's best friend Regina turns up dead and Danny is the prime suspect, so she she puts her guards right back up. Still, Danny goes out of his way to seek her out and get back in her good graces and they subsequently share multiple moments of gazing into each other's eyes, until they finally succumb to mutual desire and kiss each other twice at Fall Fest. The night of Tyler's Cemetery Party, the two kiss multiple times and almost have sex on the grave of Tara Desai, but Lacey stops after remembering where they are and leaves. She breaks up with Archie and shows up at his door that night, saying nobody can know. After learning that Danny is still keeping secrets from her in episode 9 "The Truth Will Out" she breaks up with him in front of Jo. However not after sleeping with him at his party, this act was recorded by Doug, who later sent it out to people The Video later became the reason her friends turned their backs on her, along with the rest of the school. Jo Masterson Lacey and Jo used to be best friends. When Danny went to juvie, Lacey and Jo were ostracized because they were his best friends. Jo couldn't move on for years and became depressed while Lacey wanted to have a normal life and move on, so she reinvented herself as the new "fun and popular" Lacey. They are no longer close, but they are civil, because they both share a secret in the case of Regina's murder. Their friendship started to evolve after Lacey complimented Jo after Danny's party in episode 8 and Jo offers to attend Lacey's sister's (Clara's) birthday party (in episode 9). While there, Jo finds Samuel and Mitch (Clara's gymanstics coach) kissing in the pantry, proceeds to tell Lacey what she saw against Lace's Dad's request. Regina Crane After Lacey moved on to being popular and fun, she befriended Regina and the two became close. Once Regina's friendship with Phoebe ended Lacey became Regina's best friend and the two did everything together. When Danny returns Regina says she has Lacey's back, but begins to come onto Danny. That night at her house party, she embarassed Lacey in front of someone and the girls got into an arguement. Later that night Regina was murdered. Archie Yates Little is known about Archie and Lacey's relationship. They were dating before the show started, as they have been seen kissing and flirting. When Danny comes back to Green Grove, Archie tries to keep him away from Lacey. He most often seems to call her babe, instead of her real name. Archie is jealous of Danny and Lacey's relationship, and that brought out the ugly side in him - causing Lacey to break up with him. Sarita Lacey and Sarita are friends with a bumpy relationship, however they have been trying to stick together since Regina's death. Appearances Season 1 *'Pilot' *'Grief Is a Five Letter Word' *'PSA De Resistance' *'Sleeping with the Frenemy' *'The Fest And The Furious' *'Three For The Road' *'We Need To Talk About Danny' *'Docu-Trauma' *'The Truth Will Out' *'Poison of Interest' *'Out With The In-Crowd' Trivia *She was best friends with Danny Desai, Jo Masterson, and Regina Crane. *Lacey and Jo have yet to totally reconcile *Danny briefly became her secret boyfriend, Jo now has a strained relationship with her, and Regina was murdered. *Came up with the nickname Socio for Danny, and was the first to say it - on the morning news of Danny's return. *She and Jo were the first two people, other than Danny, to discover the corpse of Tara Desai. *After Tara's murder and Danny's arrest, Lacey tried to stick together with Jo. But after years past and Jo only got worse with depression rather than letting go, Lacey ditched Jo to become popular and isolated her from doing the same and following her. *Uses her popularity as a protection, but secretly misses her old friends. *According to Danny, Lacey was the easy going one when they were younger. *After trying to rekindle their friendship in Pilot, PSA De Resistance, and Sleeping with the Frenemy, Jo and Lacey come to understand each other more in Three For The Road. *Although they aren't exactly friends, Lacey and Jo are on good terms and have a common secret as of Three For The Road. *Was given a box of Regina's things from Gloria Crane in Sleeping with the Frenemy. *Lacey was the one to discover the letter to Regina from Vikram's appartment in The Fest And The Furious. *Larchie (Lacey and Archie) is the first canon pairing involving Lacey and Archie. **They lasted from before Pilot until We Need To Talk About Danny. *Dacey (Danny and Lacey) is the first canon pairing involving Danny, and second pairing involving Lacey. **They got together (secretly) in We Need To Talk About Danny, and secretly dated until the end of The Truth Will Out, where she broke up with him in anger after he told her and Jo that he had the necklace before Karen disposed of it. **Their relationship was exposed at the end of Poison of Interest. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Teens